Entrevista
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: -...Pasemos a una pregunta mas trivial, ¿Cual es tu vegetal favorito?,Tazusa? -Tomates...- -Pero tu nunca los comes... -Entre que los coma y me gusten hay una gran diferenci


Entrevista : TOMATES

-¡Cállense de una buena vez!-grito a todo el presente una joven de cabellos morados de 17 años de edad.- ¿Podríamos hablar de algo que no sea mi conducta?

-Tazusa, tiene razón, podrían hablar de algo que no sea conducta, ya la conocemos y sabemos bien como es y que reacciones son normales. Hablemos de algo más trivial como ¿Cuál es tu verdura favorita Tazusa?-dijo Nitta tratando de calmar el ambiente.

La cara de Tazusa se aflojo y mirando el cielo dijo

-Tomates

Todos la miraron confundidos.

-Pero, señorita Tazusa, usted nunca come tomates, desde hace más de un año.-dijo unos de los reporteros

-Entre que me gusten y los coma hay una gran diferencia. Si los miro me causa alegría momentánea, pero si como uno no lo voy a soportar.

-Tazusa, ¿Nos podrías decir por qué?

-Normalmente diría que no, pero ya que hoy es 22 de Febrero, y mañana no quiero que me molesten, tienen que saberlo.-dijo acomodándose para hablar.

-Tazusa…-murmuro Nitta al ver la cara de nostalgia de Tazusa, para hablarles.

-Hace más o menos un año, mientras apenas comenzaba mi carrera, conocí a un chico, resulta que por azares del "Destino" como él decía, nos habíamos quedado en una situación bastante complicada, que hacía que nosotros dos no nos pudiéramos separa, y conociendo mi carácter, ya sabrán como reaccione con esto, queriendo desesperadamente deshacerme de él, pero al no poder hacerlo, me vi obligada a quedarme con el 100 días.

-¿Por qué 100? –pregunto uno

-No lo sé, y no interrumpan hasta el final, por favor.

-Esta bien- respondió

-Quería que se fuera y la única manera de hacerlo sufrir era con tomates, por alguna razón le disgustaban, y era la forma de mantenerlo al margen. Cada vez que hacia algo que me disgustaba comía tomates, era divertido hacerlo, pues hacia sonidos exagerados para ser solamente un tomate.-dijo entre risas Tazusa

"Por eso siempre comía tomates Tazusa" pensó Nitta al escucharla decir esto.

-Conforme el tiempo pasaba nos fuimos llevando mejor, el me ayudaba en la escuela y en mi carrera de patinaje, siempre a mi lado aunque no lo quisiera y poco a poco me fui encariñando con él. Él fue quien me ayudo con la idea de la camarera del patinaje y por el patine en el cielo en las olimpiadas.

"Él es alguien muy importante para ella, pero si mal no recuerdo dijo que lo de la camarera fue idea de un fantasma que vivía dentro de ella, ¿Qué secreto escondes Tazusa?" pensó Nitta

-Sin embargo el tiempo llego a su límite y los 100 días pasaron demasiado rápido, y fue exactamente el día de las olimpiadas, cuando él tuvo que partir y lamentablemente él no ha podido regresar.-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijo?

-Lo último que dijo fue "Lo último que quiero ver es tu radiante sonrisa", pero yo le dije algo muy distinto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-^…-Pronuncio algo que no se escuchó bien para liego hacer una pausa tomado aire- …Te amo.

Una conmoción se armó en el salón al escuchar estas palabras

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Pete Pumps. Solía ser un piloto.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?-pregunto uno de los reporteros

-Ahora, seguramente en el cielo, viéndome responder todo y riendo al escuchar mis respuestas-dijo dejando una lagrimas traviesa caer por sus mejillas, pero con su sonrisa intacta. -Continuando con la historia, resulta que después de que se fue al ver un tomate, me recordaba mucho a él y como lo torturaba, pero al comer uno, esperaba oír su voz, quejándose, pero ya…ya no estaba ahí, solamente se escuchaba un silencio y quería volver a escuchar, su voz, no soporto comer tomates por eso. Me recuerdan a que Pete ya no está.

-¿Cuándo fue que Pete murió?

-Por primera vez no sé, pero la vez que murió para mí fue…- Respiro ondo y dijo-… el 23 de Febrero. Se cumplir un año mañana, por eso se los dije, no quiero que me hagan preguntas acerca de esto mañana, va a doler más si lo preguntan ese día.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados y no hubo más preguntas.

Al llegar a casa Nitta entro a su computadora y busco al tal Pete Prums, se sorprendió al ver que decía que su fecha de muerte había sido tres meses antes de lo que Tazusa dijo

"-Por primera vez no sé, pero la vez que murió para mí fue…el 23 de Febrero." Recordó que había dicho.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-Era un fantasma, que habitaba en mi cuerpo-dijo con toda naturalidad del mundo, cuando Nitta le había preguntado enfrente del entrenador, ¿Quién era Pete Prums?- Vivió en mi cuerpo tres meses, el me ayudo con todo lo referente a mi carrera, espero que eso responda tu pregunta. Y creo haber dicho que no quería que me preguntaran de eso

-Dijiste que no lo haría mañana.

-Qué bueno que si escuchaste responderé lo que quieres.

-Solo una pregunta. Dijiste que no sabías cuando murió por primera vez. ¿A qué te referías con eso?  
-Murió en un accidente de aviones, fue cuando murió por primera vez, pero su espíritu se quedó en mi cuerpo, no sé por qué y no preguntes ¬¬, cuando se fue al cielo fue la segunda vez que murió.

-Lástima que tu novio muriera en serio lo siento.

-Pete no era mi novio, ni siquiera estoy segura que escuchara mi confesión.-dijo toda roja pero negándose a mostrarlo.

-Yo no creo eso.

Nitta salió de la casa, ese Pete fue la que le enseño todo a Tazusa, que bueno que no hubiera muerto en seguida.

* * *

Si les gusto escribiré una continuación. Solamente su eso quieren , claro


End file.
